


Sisters Connected By a Soul and a Song(An UT AU’s Fanfic)

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dreamswap Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Angst, I’M IN PAIN BUT I LOVE THIS STORY, Mild Swearing, Post Genocide Route, Spoilers, Underswap Asgore (Undertale), Underswap Asriel - Freeform, Underswap Chara (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), kinky shit but no smut, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: “Do you know what it’s like? To lose your family? To lose anything left of yourself? Y O U R O W N D A M N S A N I T Y?”“Yes”“Your sister is a murderer.”“Last time I checked, she wasn’t a blood thirsty spirit.”“Filthy Glitch.”“If I’m a glitch then you’re an Error.”“I can help you find a way to bring her back”“That would be nice.”“DIRTY BROTHER KILLER”“DIRTY SISTER KILLER”“YOU KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY YOU FREAK!”“Someone has to take out the trash.”“This is your worst nightmare. AnD yOu’Re NeVeR wAkInG uP!”“Been there, done that.”“WHY WON’T YOU DIE?!”“Too weird to live, Too rare to die.”“AUUUUUGH WHY DO I FUCKING LOVE YOU?!”“I dunno. You tell me“-BANG-“KIWI/KID/SWEETHEART/BUTTERFLY/PUPPET/MY QUEEN/MY PRINCESS/ASHLEY/HUMAN!”*there’s a soft cough* “I-Is this- Is this how I die?”“nO! NoT yEt!”————————————————-
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Original Undertale Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m moving this story here from my Wattpad account! Come join me!  
> ———————————————  
> Kiwi and Chara are sisters who live in the world of Underswap. When unfortunate events fall onto the sibling’s relationship, Chara runs off. Kiwi goes to find her sister ad somehow protect the multiverse.  
> Join this duo in a long journey to save their home!

The soft crunch of the white snow below her feet came up into the cold winter air. She walks by slowly, her hot breath seen, like a soft, grey, puffy cloud of smoke. It’s the third day of winter as Ashley- known as Kiwi to some- continued down the road to her job at the small, cute, tidy bakery she owns. She waves to the couple across the street from her. It was a nice morning, as her younger sibling runs to catch up with her. By the time the younger of the two caught up, Kiwi is already at the front door of the small sweets store Chara was the name of the younger sibling, she looked out of breath and her cheeks were more red than normal, her chocolate brown eyes look up to her sibling as she smiles in a goofy manner.

“I FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YA!” The 17 year- old shouted at her superior. Kiwi, the 24 year- old, turns towards her lesser, and smiles. Her green and brown eyes light up in amusement. She chuckled softly.

“Finally,” She said mockingly.

“I was wondering what was taking you so long.” Chara huffed in annoyance.

“Shut up” The shorter of the two muttered, before starting again more enthusiastically.

“I CAN’T WAIT TO HELP YOU AT WORK TODAY!” She was beaming with joy at this point. Kiwi shakes her head, her long, mid back length hair bouncing with it.

“Well come on then” Her lips curved into a sweet smile as she pushes open the glass double doors. The sound of the iconic bell rings throughout the store. The duo walks in and turn on the lights. Kiwi stops to examine the bakery. From the mint green walls to the soft vanilla floors and celling, she looked out the bubblegum pink window- sill. This was going to be a wonderful Tuesday morning. Chara walked around, a little too eager to begin. Kiwi starts going to the kitchen with the younger following close behind.

“So. What should we make first?” Kiwi asked as Chara looked around, deep in thought.

“Maybe your special Lemonade Cake?” She asked, smiling.

“Good choice” The superior looked at her. Chara began hunting for the ingredients.

“Let the day commence.” Kiwi let out a soft chuckle at her own phrase. The sound of the bell at the front door startles her. A customer? At this hour? It’s only 7:28! Oh jeez.... nothing is ready! It’s just day- old bread mainly.... plus a few stale donuts here and there. She scrambles out the kitchen to see her younger sibling talking to her good friend, Veronica- also known as Apple-, she sighs. Looking over her now, Kiwi notices that Apple is wearing her normal clothing, a white t-shirt, black leggings, a small, red sweater, a red skirt, light red shoes, and a black, red, and white bow in her hair.

“Jeez us! You scared me Apple!” Kiwi exasperated. Apple giggles,

“My bad Kiwi.........” she sticks out her tongue playfully. Chara hugs Apple’s side. Suddenly the bell rings again, as Lilly- known as Watermelon- strolls in.

“WASSUP KIWI AND APPSTERS?!” Watermelon shouted. Chara giggles as Apple facepalms. Kiwi sighs.

“Watermelon........I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” Apple screeched, her face was as red as a cherry, and if it got any brighter, Kiwi was sure Apple could be her new flashlight. Watermelon bursts out laughing when Sarah – known as Grape- waltz in. Grape looks around in confusion.

“What happened here?” She asked innocently. Kiwi sighs. Welp. What’s next?


	2. Chapter 1: Why Did I Ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OvO. Meet.....

A few hours later, it was 2 p.m. by now. As Chara stared at the dough as it rose in the oven. The sweet, crisp scent of cinnamon. The fresh, buttery banana. Chara started to drool over it. Her older sibling said she could keep this loaf of cinnamon banana nut bread, and she was ecstatic. The jingle of the bell indicated someone was at the door. Chara groans as she knows it’s either their mother, Samantha Walter, or the old lady who lives down the street from them.

“I got it Chara.” Kiwi smiled and goes to the counter. Chara nods and goes back to staring at the loaf of bread. She heard a small clatter at the desk.

“You okay si-?!” Chara walks out to see Kiwi backing up slowly before throwing a donut. Chara blinks in confusion. The strange figure caught the donut.

“Nice try Ash.” He chuckled. Chara recognized the voice.

“BLUE- RASPBERRY?!” She shrieked. Kiwi snorted at this as Axel- who is addressed as Blue Razz sometimes- shakes his head, pulling down his black hoodie.

“Hey Chara.” He said. The chocolate- eyed 17 year- old blinks in confusion. Instead of his normal different shades of blue, Blue Razz was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and some black shoes. She almost didn’t recognize him. He smiles, before walking out the store. Chara hears her sibling sigh and turns to see her blushing bright tomato red.

“Someone’s in looooooooove~” She teased. Kiwi blushes more and begins to sputter.

“W-what?!PSSSSH! N-NO! N-N-NE-NEVER!” Kiwi stormed to the kitchen while the younger snickers. Ah she loved doing that. The young girl sighs and skips after her sister. The rest of the day went rather smoothly, Kiwi was now going out to discard the stale bread and donuts when she sees a young, dirty, small around 7 years of age boy. She looks at him and suddenly he turns to her. She blinks in surprise as he stares at her. ‘That was not expected’ she thought. The little, filthy boy that hasn’t said a word, crawls over to her. She looks at him, the at the basket.

“Are you hungry?” she asks when he finally gets about 2 inches in front of her. He nodded slowly.

“P-please?” the young boy stutters. Kiwi sets the basket down and pulls out a loaf of banana bread. “It’s a bit stale......” The boy immediately began to eat the bread.

“Do you have a name? My name is Ashley, but most people call me Kiwi.” The small child looks at her before saying

“Mike”. She nods.

“Well where are your parents?” He flinches.

“They abandoned me...... when I was 4.” She looked at him surprised, her eyes soften.

“Do you wanna come with me then?” Mike looks at her in shock, then it turns into a look of happiness.

“YES!” He shouted excitedly. Kiwi giggles at his enthusiasm. She gets up, dusts herself off, and holds out a hand for him to grab. He grabs her hand and they walk back in.

“Who dat?” Chara asked, looking at the 7 year- old Mike.

“His name is Mike. He’s going to live with us from now on.” Chara does a spit take with the peach soda she was drinking.

“WHAT?!” She shouted in pure and utter surprise. Chara looked shocked. It was always just her and Kiwi. Now some.... STREET KID was coming with them?! Chara was beyond upset. But looking at the small boy, she sighs. Maybe this won’t be so bad..........


	3. Chapter 2: The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara runs away.

Okay. She was sooooooooooooo wrong! This kid was so needy! Chara could barely hang out with her sibling without Mike going on about needing something. Chara had enough! She decided to go out on an adventure of her own. She left a note that night on the coffee table saying where she was going. She packed a bag and snuck out that night. Little did she know, Mike had found the note, and thrown it away.

“Finally,” he muttered.

“About time she left. Now no one can have my dear sister’s attention but me.” He laughed softly before rushing back to bed. Around 10 a.m........uh let’s just say if you were in a 10- mile radius of Kiwi’s house, it would sound like 80 cats were drowning and 15 dogs being burned alive. Kiwi was found on the floor sobbing and wailing as Apple rubbed her back soothingly. Kiwi couldn’t find her sister. She called around the town and checked everywhere she could. But the younger of the two wasn’t there. Mike watches from the corner in slight surprise. He assumed since Kiwi spent so much time with him, that Chara meant nothing to her. He sighs in slight frustration. She’ll get over it. Meanwhile with Chara, the young girl was climbing Mtt.Ebott. She heard the legends of this place, and Kiwi had promised when Chara turned 18 that they would adventure here. Her birthday was just a month from now, she decided, with or without her sister, she was going. One.......two...........three......aaaaaaaaand she fell.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The poor teenager screamed. _‘IS THIS HOW I DIE?!’_ She thought. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was a small mutter that sounded like her sister.

_“It’s okay Chara......just stay determined.”_

* * *

  
About an hour later, the young female awakes with a start. She looks around frantically. Oh, good God, where is she? OH RIGHT! She fell down the mountain! Well crap. Might as well get going. She gets up from the flower patch she landed on and begins into the next room where she sees a strange, yet familiar site.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Chara stares at the little doll- like figure. He seemed so familiar, yet she couldn’t place it.

“Couldn’t get enough... now could ya? Been a good 5 years.... jeez your tall...... anyway. You seem confused. Guess lil ol me will have to teach ya how things work around here! Here we go!” Suddenly the whole screen goes monochrome.

“See dat heart? Dat u sol! SOL stat wek, but get stwonger wiff luv! U wat sum wuv, don’t u? Don't wowwy! I shera sum wit chu! Dow hre in da undergroundz, luv sharde thogh wittle, whit, fweidliness fwakes!” Okay Chara remembers why he seemed so familiar. She saw him in a dream, and he was gonna kill her. Suddenly the little white pellets were thrown at her and she had to jump out the way.

“Oh, so ya remember now?!” Temmie..... his name was Temmie. Suddenly a fireball comes out of nowhere, sending Temmie flying.

“Are you alright, young one?” Said a soothing, male voice. Chara turns to see a large goat man.

“Do not be afraid my child, it is I, Asgore, caretaker of the Ruined Home.” Okay. Can this day get any weirder?  
It took a whole hour to get to Asgore’s house. Especially since he left Chara in a hallway and a dog stole his phone........weird. She sighed and decided to take a nap on the bed in the room the large, goat man had given her. The bed was soft, fluffy, and so warm. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving and Familiar Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Underground. How was the fall~

Chara rises with a start. She gets off the bed and looks to the floor to see a slice of pie. _‘A pie? Really?’_ she thought silently. She picked up the slice of pie and it disappeared.

“WHAT ON-” She shouted in surprise. She stared in disbelief at where the pie was in her hands. At this point she gave up and walked out the room. She found Asgore sitting in a chair, reading a book about flowers, as far as she could tell. Chara makes her way over to the large goat man and hops up slightly onto his lap.

‘ _I’m way too old for this.’_ She thought to herself. He looks at her in slight surprise, but he smiles none the less. Chara leans on his chest a bit and sits there. Asgore sets his book down and wraps his arms around her in a fatherly like motion. Chara sighs softly, seeming content. She breathes in softly. He smelled like buttercups and cinnamon.

‘ _That sounds wrong. Like really wrong.’_ She thought silently. Asgore gently pats her head while stroking her hair. She lets out a sigh before looking up at him. She breathes in nervously before asking the question that has been on her mind.

“When do I get to go home?” Asgore looks at her before stuttering out a nervous response.

“H-home? This-This IS your home now. Would you uh- like to hear an interesting plant fact?” She rephrases her question.

“How do I exit ruined home?” He slightly ignores the question.

“Um- Did you know, that a venus fly trap eats insects for food? Interesting.” Chara huffs and asks one last time.

“How do I leave this place?” Asgore sets her in the chair and gets up.

“I have to go do something, please stay here.” He walks away. Chara gets up and follows.

“You wish to leave the ruined home, do you not? Ahead of us lies the only exit. I am going to destroy it. Now be a good child and go upstairs.” Chara continues to follow.

" Please just go upstairs. I will not tell you again. This is your final warning." They get to a giant purple door.

"You really want to leave so badly. Fine then. Prove to me. Prove to me that you're strong enough to survive!" The whole room turns to a monochrome color. Chara takes a small step backwards. She wasn't going to fight him! He was like a father to her! She looks down at her options. Something told her to hit either the fight or mercy button. She touches mercy and slams down on Spare. He looks at her confused.

"What are you doing? Fight me or run away!" Several Fire balls were sent her way. One hits her. 

Chara: 

LV.4 

25/30 HP 

Wait wait what? She was told her LV would increase if she killed monsters. (or anything for that matter) She hasn't killed anyone! What? 

After about a few more turns of sparing him, Asgore gave up.

"It's pathetic, is it not. I couldn't even save a single child.... If you wish to leave the Ruined home. I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please don't come back. I hope you understand." Chara looks at him and sighs. She makes a small run before giving him a hug. Asgore tears up a bit and hugs back.

"Please be good my child. I'll miss you." Chara whispers back.

"I'll miss you too, dad." Asgore lets go, pats her head, and walks away, only glancing back with a small smile. 

Chara walks out the door and shivers. Why is it snowing Underground?! She starts forward before seeing something yellow and blue in the corner of her eye. When she turns around however, there was nothing there. Weird. She kept walking when she heard a branch snap behind her.

 _' Crap'_ . She walks faster, her fear controlling her. Something makes her slow to a stop at a poorly made barrier.

 _'I'm gonna die'_ she thought silently. 

" H U M A N,"

‘ _Oh hell nah’_. She shivers at the male voice.

"D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H OW T O G R E E T A N E W P A L? T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D." Chara turns around slowly. Now she wasn't sure what she was expecting but she was expecting a whoopie cushion.

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**

" Hehehehe. the ol whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny. anyway. you're a human, right? that's hilarious. I'm papyrus. papyrus the skele -ton........ you came back...... you actually came back." Chara looks at him confused. She didn't understand the comment at all.

"So, what are you doing this time? Neutral? Genocide? Pacifist? You know what? I don't care. Just stay away from my bro." Papyrus walks off. Chara blinks. What the hell just happened? She sighs and continues forward. Man, it's cold! She should've brought a jacket. Maybe Asgore would take her back? Well probably not, but it's wishful thinking. As she walks, she notices a conveniently shaped lamp. A sudden thought came to her, as if she was supposed to hide behind it, to hide from someone else. That doesn't make any sense now, so she kept going. She found a save point after a few minutes. Pressing it, she saved and moved on. 

Chara face plants into the Snow, she was cold and hungry. She wished she never left Asgore. She starts to think of why she came here. 

Chara P.O.V 

Why did I leave home?! I know I was mad at Mike taking my sister! But still .... I'm suffering consequences that I don't understand. Why was Papyrus so mad at me? What did I do to deserve this? I don't understand....

"I JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Great. Now I'm cold, hungry, and wet. I didn't notice a figure approach me because I fell asleep due to the lack of heat. 

Third Person 

Another Skeleton (Who goes by the Name of Sans [ But it will be Blue later on]) had found Chara in the Snow. He heard sobbing so he came to investigate. He saw she passed out, so he decided to take her home. He put on the couch. Oh. poor choice Sans. Papyrus walked into the house right then and there. 

" Hey bro! I'm-....... back." Papyrus stares at the small figure of the young teen on the couch. How did she get here?! 

"HELLO PAPY! I FOUND HER IN THE SNOW! SHE WAS CRYING, I THINK! SO, I BROUGHT HER HERE SO SHE COULD WARM UP! MWEH HEH HEH HEH!" Sans stated proudly. Papyrus looks at him in disbelief before skull palming. Of course, he brought her here. He was too nice to leave her in the snow. Papyrus looked over the sleeping teen and realized that she was probably hungry and passed out due to lack of heat. 

" K-Kiwi......" Papyrus and Sans turn to her in surprise. Papyrus had never thought someone would call out a fruit in their sleep. Chara continued to mumble.

"Kiwi...... I'm...... Please come...... sister." Papyrus blinks. So, Kiwi was a nickname? And this 'Kiwi' person was her sister? He never knew this child had a sibling.... nor a gender. Is this the same human that fell down so long ago? Maybe not.... he shouldn't have been so cold to her- No. She couldn't have changed that easily. She's still human. Humans can kill. He's going to let her stay, but he doesn't fully trust her. 

" But you should, weed bag." 

Papyrus shivers. That voice...... he always hated H E R. F R I S K. The demon. 

Chara began to stir. Well now he could apologize to her. 


	5. Chapter 4: Surface Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert AU’s

Kiwi looks out the window. It’s the second day of her younger sister being missing. Mike had been quiet for the past day... it was strange because whenever he was around, he would be off the walls. Kiwi sighs and gets out of her bed. She passes by Chara’s room and looks inside. She had left presents in the younger’s closet. Kiwi chuckles sadly and continues down the hall. Mike was still asleep in the 3rd bedroom. He wanted Chara’s room since she was gone but Kiwi turned him down. The 24-year-old walks into the kitchen. For some odd reason this was the darkest room in the house. She sighs and takes a single step in the kitchen before hearing a glass shatter.

 _‘Oh, H E L L NO!’_ She thought to herself. The young black- haired female turns around, only to be grabbed by a slimy appendage.

 _‘_ _WHAT THE ACTUAL F U C K MAN?!’_ Next thing she knows is the air being knocked out of her while being slammed into a wall.

“GAH!” Somehow Mike was still asleep during this time. Kiwi slides down the wall with the tentacle moving up to her neck.

“ **HURK-”** Kiwi struggles to breathe as the figure proceeds to choke her. She hears a sinister chuckle.

“ **Well well well.** **Lo** **ok what we have here. A weak human. I guess you’ll do for a pet…. If you don’t struggle.** ” The figure stops choking her, obviously having left a bruise on her neck. Kiwi tries to make herself smaller against the wall but to no avail. The figure steps closer to her as she whimpers. The light turns on.

“ **HISSSSSSSSSS** ” The figure disappears, leaving Blue Razz standing there.

“You okay Ash?” Kiwi shakes her head. Blue Razz helps her up.

“You need to be more careful. You’re down to 2 HP.” Kiwi sighs. Razz helps her to get something to heal herself. He sighs.

“What exactly happened?” Kiwi looks at him.

“I walked into the kitchen, heard a glass shatter, turned around, and then I got slammed into the wall.” She touches the back of her neck and flinches. Razz sighs.

“I got ya.....” He kisses softly on the spot, and it heals...... but of course, Mike had to walk in then and there.

“EEEEWWWWWWWW! GET A ROOM!” Kiwi’s face flushes a bright red and Razz laughs awkwardly. Mike runs off as they two adults burst out laughing. 

* * *

Another 2 hours went by since the incident. 

Kiwi stares outside the window. Still no Chara. The shop’s been closed ever since she left, two days ago. Her birthday was only 3 weeks away, and that’s when the search would end. Dead. That’s what everyone would be saying. Dead. That she was dead. Age of 17. Kiwi shudders, that doesn’t sound too good. Dead- more like murdered. People would start up rumors. The young 17-year-old murdered in cold blood. Death by the hands of her family. How cruel would that sound? Extremely cruel. That’s stupid too. What purpose does it serve to murder your ow-?!!!! 

“HOLY SH!T!” There was a loud crash, followed by something- or someONE being thrown through a window in the house.

“The heck?” Kiwi scrambles toward the figure, and the window they were thrown through. She sees a black figure quickly retreat.

“Uh. Okay?” She hears a small groan and rushes to check on the figure to see if they’re dead or not. She almost screams. _A SKELETON?!_ A _FUCKING SKELETON?!!!!!_ The said monster rolls over and suddenly she stares into the pupils of the figure. They’re eyes were yellow with bright, white stars in the center.

“ OH GOD! I’M SO SORRY MISS !” He- she assumed the skeleton was male- shouts, scooting away. He seems to be blushing a bit while scooting away.

“I’m Dream...... I’m so sorry for breaking your window, Ashley! ” Kiwi blinks.... how the hell did he know her name?

“ I assume your confused. Allow me to explain. I’m Sans- known as Dream to our Multiverse. You have met my brother, Nightmare not too long ago. Also having met Error when you were 9. They aren’t bad people per say...... It’ll make more sense when your universe’s monster population comes to the surface. In the meantime, you may get a visit from another skeleton, by the name of Ink. I... gotta go. Hope to see you again, Princess! ” With that last message, he left. Kiwi’s cheeks flushed a bright red.

‘ _Princess? PRINCESS?! W H A T?!’_

She sighs. ‘ _Hopefully Chara is fairing far better than me............I miss her.’_ Kiwi groans and gets up, before tripping. She looks to see a golden bow & arrow. ‘ _Dream must’ve left it on accident’_ Great...... might as well hold on to it until he comes back. ‘ _Only God knows when he’ll realize he left his shit....... ooooOooo. This is giving me some positive vibes right now.’_

Meanwhile a dark shadow looms above, watching from afar. 

**“Dream, you idiot. Yes, she’s the key to stopping this, but Princess? Really, she’d do better as a QUEEN- ACK! Not that I think like that. Ugh.”** The figure disappears into the wind. 


	6. Chapter 5: Interesting F(r)iends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara awakes once again

Once 

Twice 

3 times. 

Where was she again? Why were there skeletons wearing clothes in front of her? The hell is going on?! 

“Oh? I see she has returned. How, interesting........... So very interesting.” 

Chara looks around. Where the H E L L did that come from? The taller of the two skeletons waves a hand in her face. 

“you okay there, kiddo?” The orange hood wearing one. Chara stares at him.

“Uh, y-yeah. I’m fine sir.”

_‘Sir? That’s a new one.’_ Papyrus looked amused on it. Chara realizes she just made him sound SUPER old, despite him being probs in his late 20’s, early 30’s.

“ARE YOU HUNGRY HUMAN?” Yes. She is. She nods slowly. The small, blue wearing skeleton runs off, to what she assumes is, the kitchen. Chara holds her knees to her chest, furrowing her eyebrows. She went to Mtt.Ebbot........ she fell down a hole....... the legends are true...... she’s sitting on a skeleton’s couch. 

  * “Are you not aware that it is rude to treat someone you know oh so well like that? He’s calling your name **C H A R A.”**



She snaps her head up immediately. The hell was that? Papyrus sighs

“you didn’t hear me, did you?” Chara gives an apologetic look. He sighs, looking slightly distressed.

“i was trying to say that, I'm sorry kiddo. It was rude of me to assume........ I guess you don’t actually know what’s going on, do you?” I mean, was she supposed to? Nothing he was saying was making any sense. Papyrus groans a bit.

“welcome to the underground kid. I’m Papyrus, and that was my bro, Sans. Heh. So....... you were kinda mumbling something in your sleep. Bout someone named ‘Kiwi’? Who’s that?” Chara sits there for a minute.

“Oh! Uh- how embarrassing..... That would be the nickname of my older sister.....” She looks at her hands while trailing off. Papyrus raises a non-existent eyebrow.

“Sounds like you’re not saying something here. Did she hurt you or something?” Chara sighs softly.

“N-not **Her** specifically, more like a single choice she made out of the kindness of her soul.” Papyrus nods his skull slowly in understanding.

“yeah......... I feel ya on that one. Sans does that a lot too.” He gives a small “nyeh heh heh” . Is that just a thing he does? Chara stares at her hands. 

“ **Why are you H E R E C H A R A? Shouldn’t you be with MK? Killing all the W O R T H L E S S souls down here? Hmmm? Perhaps you’ve forgotten our deal-”**

Chara sweats-.

“wh- who's there?” Papyrus glances at her with a worried look. One of her eyes starts dripping some sort of black liquid. She looks up at him- fear clear in the normal eye- next thing she knows is that she hits the wall and all goes black. 

* * *

Papyrus breathes heavily. He didn’t mean to hurt Chara herself- but what could he do? His intention was to knock her out- not kill. He sighs- before Sans walks back in.

“ **BROTHER IS EVERYTHING OK? I HEARD A NOISE AND- OH MY TORIEL THE HUMAN!** ” Sans rushes over to Chara.

“ **WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!”** Papyrus pulls on the collar of his hoodie- how the _HELL_ does he explain _THIS MESS?!_ He steps back from his brother.

“ Sh-she’ll be fine bro.... nyeh heh- heh? It was just an accident-” 

“ **AN ACCIDENT MY** **BONEY BEHIND! BROTHER OH MY TORIEL!”** Loud. That’s really loud. Chara stirs again.

“Ow…” The two Skeletons look at her in worry. One of them because he just yeeted her into a wall. The other because the other skeleton yeeted her into a wall. Basically they’re worried because she was yeeted into a wall.

“W-what happened?” Papyrus rubs his neck.

“you ok kiddo?” Chara shakes her head. Everything was still spinning oh god- She doesn’t bother trying to get up at all. Papyrus sits next to her.

“sorry for throwing you into a wall.” She sits up too quick.

“What- owowowowow ok.” She lays back down. Papyrus chuckles, patting her head.

“you ok?” She glares up at him.

“No…. my head hurts.” Sans shakes his skull at his brother. Sans picks up Chara and sets her onto the couch again, before handing her what looked like tacos… at least she thinks those are tacos. HELL if she knew what they were. She bit into one. OH HEY THESE ARE HORRIBLE- She looks like she’s gonna puke. Sans bounds off somewhere. Papyrus quickly lets her outside.

“it’s gonna be alright kiddo..” Chara wipes her mouth. “

I-is his cooking always like this?” Papyrus sighs.

“friad so…. I can make ya something or we could drop by muffets.” Chara tilts her head and just nods… either option was good. Maybe this wouldn’t be sooo bad.


End file.
